Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by CaptainJack567
Summary: What would happen if Sherlock Holmes went to solve the Sweeney Todd murders? Well, now we will find out. Who will come out on top? The Worlds Greatest Detective or the Demon Barber of Fleet Street? Find out! Rated T but may go up later.
1. The Case Begins

**Hello everyone. Here's one of my newest stories. I've becoming fascinated with the_ Sweeney Todd_ story. I love the songs, the story, and the characters. Then I thought, and I'm probably not the only one who thought of this, what would happen if Sherlock Holmes went to solve the Sweeney Todd case? So that's what I'm doing. I'm taking the Robert Downey Jr. _Sherlock Holmes_ and the Johnny Depp _Sweeney Todd_ and combining them. There's going to be a lot of Holmes sleuthing, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd singing, Holmes and Watson trying to get a better understanding of not only Judge Turpin's motivation, but the reason for Sweeney Todd's vengeance against humanity, Holmesavision being put to the test against Sweeney Todd, and a lot of blood. A lot of blood. It's not going to have as much gore as the _Sweeney Todd_ movie, but there will be some bloody crime scenes, Sweeney will kill a lot of people, there will be some bad deaths, and Sherlock really is going to be on the clock in order to stop Sweeney from killing more people. I also had the idea of having Holmes and Watson sing too. Not randomly, but at specific parts. Like when Sherlock is having to figure out who Sweeney Todd really is, when they are both realizing what Sweeney Todd is doing to his customers, and how Mrs. Lovett is profiting from her business. However, if you all don't want Holmes and Watson to sing, I won't have them sing. Also, you all know that there will probably be a confrontation between Holmes and Sweeney Todd, but I don't know how I should end it. Should I have it be that Holmes simply arrests Sweeney and Sweeney is put away for life, or should I go with how the ending really goes and have it be that Sweeney dies? I know that if I'm doing _Sweeney Todd_, that I'm going to have to kill off my favorite characters, but I'm still not going to be able to bring myself to write, _Sweeney lies there with his wife in his arms, his throat cut_, because I really don't like killing off the characters, but it's _Sweeney Todd_ so I kind of have to. I just don't know if I should have him die by Holmes' hand or, like in the actual story, by Tobey's hand. I don't want it to be that Holmes just shoots him, I like the irony of Sweeney being killed by his own razor. So, I might keep that. So, anyway, I think I've kept you here long enough. So, here we go. _Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street._**

It was a dark and stormy night in London, England. All the people were held up in their houses, not daring to come out, mostly because they didn't want to get drenched by the rain, but also because evil things came out at night in London. Most of the people downtown would go out to the bar or to the opera, as they were not as afraid. However, the people on Fleet Street would board up their windows, lock their doors and shut off their lights because they all knew that evil forces lived on Fleet Street. In a secluded part of Fleet Street stood _Mrs. Lovett's World Famous Meat Pies_. The owner was Mrs. Nellie Lovett, a widow after her husband Albert died and left her the shop. Her shop had a reputation for making the 'worst pies in London,' and for good reason. Mrs. Lovett made her pies out of the leftover cat meat that Mrs. Mooney used in her pies. She had a residence above her shop that no one would rent because folks say that it was haunted. Something bad had happened up there. Back when Mrs. Lovett was just a young woman and her husband was alive, a young couple came looking for a house. Benjamin and Lucy Barker were looking for a nursery for their infant daughter, Johanna. Benjamin Barker was a barber of tremendous craft. His wife Lucy was immensely beautiful, but there was another man who wanted her. Judge Turpin, one of the best and most corrupt judges in the court, wished for Lucy to love him. He sent her a flower everyday, but she wouldn't come down and greet him, and so he convicted Benjamin and banished him. Then he abused her at a party, causing her to poison herself with arsenic, leaving young Johanna to be adopted by Judge Turpin. 15 years later, a man by the name of Sweeney Todd appeared at Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop, who then took up the residence above the shop. As soon as Sweeney Todd appeared on Fleet Street, nothing was the same. Which is why one of the residents of Fleet Street sent a letter to 221b Baker Street. The men who lived there would be able to help them, or so they hoped.

**~o0o~**

A few days later, at 221b Baker Street, the postman brought a bunch of letters and the newspaper to the door. The landlady, Mrs. Hudson, grabbed the letters and paper, thanking the postman. She brought them up to the flat of 221b. She walked in to the tune of a violin and to the sight of billowing smoke. She carried the letters and the paper into the room and set them down on the small table in the cluttered room. Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat and the man playing the violin looked over. He had a pointy, curved nose, with high cheekbones and stubble across his face. He was not a very big man, only about 5'7'', and he had a noticeably small frame, however he was, in actuality, a very muscular man. His hair was black and all messy and greasy and he had green-grey eyes. He was wearing a dirty white open neck shirt with unbuttoned cuffs with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of leather and cotton bracers with pinstripe trousers and black leather loafers. This man was Sherlock Holmes. He looked at Mrs. Hudson and put down the violin.

"Ah, Nanny, you have the paper. Good," he said, walking over with a pipe in his mouth. He grabbed the paper as a door opened at the side. Another man came out of the room and opened the window to let the smoke out. He sat down in his chair and grabbed the paper from Holmes. This man was taller than Holmes. He also had a noticeably small frame, but he, just like Holmes, was very muscular. He had short, light brown hair and he had a bushy mustache of the same color. He was wearing a stiff necked white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of light brown leather bracers, a pair of grey tweed trousers, a pair of light brown leather loafers and a dark brown coachman style bowler hat. This man was Sherlock Holmes' colleague and best friend Doctor John Watson. Watson opened the paper and started to read. Mrs. Hudson came back in with a tray of tea and set it down on the table. Watson put down the paper and smiled when he saw the tea.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Hudson," he said. Mrs. Hudson left as Watson picked up the letters. He looked through them and read them aloud to Holmes.

"Now, let's see, there's a letter here from Mrs. Darling of Cherry Tree Lane. Her grandson's disappeared."

"He got lost on his way to the candy shop. Took a wrong turn. Should be back in about five to ten minutes," Holmes said. Watson sighed. He put the letter back and opened another one.

"Alright, Lady Trenton reports..oh, her diamond necklace has disappeared," Watson said. Holmes didn't even look up as he grabbed the paper.

"She left it at her sisters house. Lord Trenton is there, with the scullery maid, and he'll find out, too late where it is," he said. Watson just dropped the letter in frustration. Then he picked up the third letter.

"Now this is odd," he said, looking at the letter. Holmes, not even looking up, asked,

"What do you mean?" Watson held up the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes, we need your help. It is urgent that you respond immediately. Matters are occurring that require your singular talents. There are evil forces at work. Numerous crimes have been committed. Mr. Holmes, please, we need your help." Holmes put the paper down and put his hands together.

"Most engaging," he said to himself. Watson looked at the envelope and found a second page that told where the investigation was. Without looking, Holmes asked,

"Whom is the message from?" Watson looked at the envelope and said,

"Ms. Susan Kensington."

"Where is the address?" Holmes asked. Watson looked and said,

"34 Fleet Street." Holmes put his hands down and asked,

"Fleet Street?" Watson nodded. Holmes picked up his pipe and lit a match, lighting it up.

"Watson, send a note back to Ms. Kensington. Tell her I'll take the case. I may need some help with this one, old boy," he said, puffing from his pipe.

"Holmes, if you didn't realize I have a life outside of sleuthing. My fiancee wouldn't want me to get hurt a year before my wedding," Watson said. Holmes smiled.

"This may be the most important case of my professional career, Watson," Holmes said. Watson sighed.

"Holmes, you say that about all your cases."

"Yes. But I have a feeling that this one will be it. This will be the greatest case of my professional career, perhaps of all time," Holmes said.

"I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind you going on a small gallivant to Fleet Street, Watson."

"Mary always minds me going on 'gallivants' with you, Holmes. Hell, she minds me even coming over here," Watson said. Holmes took a few puffs from his pipe and clasped his hands together, closing his eyes.

"Come now, Watson. Just a small jaunt over to Fleet Street and then you can go home to your fiancee," he sighed. How was it that he was always convinced to go gallivanting off with Holmes on cases. If only Watson knew what was in store for both of them.

**Now, if you're wondering where this story falls in the Holmes movies, I'm taking 'poetic license' and making the events in _Sweeney Todd_ take place in 1890, one year before _Game of Shadows_. So it is in the sequence of after the first _Sherlock Holmes _movie, but a year before _Game of Shadows_, so Holmes is still hot on the trail of Moriarty, he's just taking this case cause he's bored and has nothing better to do. Watson is still engaged to Mary, and he's just hoping that this is going to be a short case. Oh, how wrong he's going to be. When they meet up with Mrs. Lovett and meet Sweeney Todd for the first time, Watson is going to see that he made the wrong choice accompanying Holmes on this one. They are going to see things they thought they would never see ever. When you take on the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, you see things that you never, ever thought that you would ever see before. So, that's the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. Tune back next time when we see Holmes and Watson going to Fleet Street and to Mrs. Lovett's shop. It's going to be awesome.**


	2. Mr Sweeney Todd

**Hello everyone. It's me again. How'd you like the first chapter? It was cool, wasn't it? Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not going to keep you here long, I'm just going to give you the premise of what this chapter is about. Basically, Holmes and Watson are heading over to Mrs. Lovett's shop where they meet Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd. It's a short chapter but it's full of tension. So here we go. Chapter 2 of _Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street._**

Holmes and Watson were inside a cab, on there way to Fleet Street. Watson was wearing his grey tweed suit with his double breasted brown overcoat and his coachman style hat. He also had his rare African Snakewood walking stick with him. Holmes was wearing his black corduroy frock coat, a green and gold flower pattern silk waistcoat, a striped, silk scarf, his pinstripe trousers, his bracers and a brown belt, his white shirt with unbuttoned cuffs, a black fedora, and black round framed sunglasses and his black leather boots. He leaned back in the seat, while Watson was reading the letter again.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would she send us a letter asking us to investigate a crime in the shop district? What kind of crime could be committed in the shop district?" Watson asked. Holmes sighed.

"Watson, don't be a dingy bird, any crime can be committed anywhere. It doesn't matter _where_ a crime was committed, the important thing is that it _was_ committed," he said. Watson nodded. The cabbie passed Charing Cross Road, and stopped at the Savoy Hotel River Restaurant. Holmes and Watson got out and continued the rest of the way on foot. They walked past the Strand as Holmes bought fish and chips from a stall.

"Why that certain fish and chips stall, I don't understand," Watson said, as Holmes took a bite. With his mouth full, Holmes said,

"Well, there's a particular beer they use in their batter, a northern stout to be exact." As he and Watson passed the Strand, Holmes watched as they came to the start of Fleet Street. As they went, Holmes noticed that there were fewer people on Fleet Street than in any other part of London. Holmes was completely unfazed, Watson however, had to comment on it.

"It's almost as if they are afraid to be here," he said. Holmes looked at Watson, and asked,

"Watson, where is it that we need to go?" Watson pulled out the letter and said,

"According to the letter, we need to go to a shop called, _Mrs. Lovett's World Famous Meat Pies._" Holmes smiled.

"Ah, meat pies, good. I could use dessert after those fish and chips," he said. Suddenly, Holmes and Watson heard a quiet sound.

"Alms, alms for a miserable woman," an old beggar woman said. She walked up to Holmes and Watson in her rags and big hat. Holmes reached into his pocket and pulled out four pounds. He put them in the woman's hand and patted it.

"Blessings upon you, sir," she said. Holmes tapped her and asked,

"Madame, would you happen to know where _Mrs. Lovett's World Famous Meat Pies_ is?" The beggar woman nodded.

"Aye, ya wanna go down the street, pass Mrs. Mooney's pie shop, and it should be the second shop on the left," she said. Holmes thanked her, but then the beggar woman grabbed his arm.

"Beware, sir. Evil stirs in that place. That woman is a witch. I see smoke coming from her chimney every night. No good can come of it. I hear that she has a demon in her flat. Beware, sir, beware," she said. Holmes nodded.

"Give me your name, sir, so that I will be able to sleep tonight knowing yer well," she said. Holmes nodded. He took off his glasses and smiled.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes," he said. The beggar woman gasped.

"Sherlock Holmes? The detective?" she asked. Holmes nodded. The woman grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, please. You must save us. You must save us from that witch. You must do something. I know people here who are afraid to let their children out at night because of what's happening. Mr. Holmes, you must save us," she said. Holmes smiled.

"I will do everything in my power that I can to help you," he said. The beggar woman nodded, walking away. Watson walked up as the beggar woman was leaving.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Holmes put his sunglasses back on and said,

"I'm not sure. But when we get to Mrs. Lovett's, we must be cautious. That beggar woman told me that she's a witch. That there is evil in her shop. That a demon is in her flat. Be extra careful when dealing with this woman, Watson." Watson nodded. He and Holmes walked down the street and passed Mrs. Mooney's pie shop. Then Holmes saw the second building on the left. It was a molding green, with dusty and dirty windows. Holmes saw that there was a flat up above the shop. He looked up and saw smoke rising from the chimney.

"Well, shall we?" he said, walking in. Watson sighed and walked in with him. When Holmes entered the shop, he was surprised how dirty it was. Everything looked moldy and dusty, like the place used to be beautiful but has just become run down. He and Watson saw a woman at a counter. She wasn't very old, but she was deathly pale. She had a ragged, distressed brown dress, a black corset with her red bodice peeking out, with fingerless gloves of fishnet, her hair was a mess of red curls, trussed up on the top of her head, and she had black stockings with black heeled shoes. She was banging something on the counter with a rolling pin and making a pie in the process. Watson looked at Holmes, and Holmes, taking off his glasses, cleared his throat.

"Ahem." The woman looked up and her eyes widened.

"Customers!" she gasped. She came from behind the counter and walked over to Holmes and Watson.

"Now, what can I do fer you two finely dressed gentlemen?" she asked in her thick cockney accent. Holmes smiled.

"Two pies, if you please," he said. The woman was taken aback, expecting them to order something else. She went behind to go get the necessary ingredients. Holmes and Watson sat down at the table and waited.

"Did you notice her reaction when I ordered the pies?" Holmes asked. Watson nodded.

"She seemed surprised that you ordered them. Almost as if the pies aren't that good," he said. The woman came back with two tankards and two bottles.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in a drop o' ale? Or gin?" she asked.

"Ale for me," Holmes said,

"Gin for me," Watson said. The woman nodded.

"Excuse me, Madame. I don't mean to pry but are you Mrs. Lovett?" Holmes asked. The woman smiled.

"Nellie Lovett, at yer service, sir," she said, pouring the drinks. Holmes smiled.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. This is my friend and colleague, Dr. Watson," he said. Watson shook Mrs. Lovett's hand.

"How do you do, Ma'am," he said. Mrs. Lovett was astonished.

"Sherlock Holmes? The world famous detective?" she asked. Holmes smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say world famous," he said. Watson chuckled.

"Wh-what can I do fer ya, Mr. Holmes?" Mrs. Lovett asked, stuttering.

"Well, getting our pies would be splendid," Holmes said. Mrs. Lovett nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Holmes, did you notice her face when you said our names?" Watson asked. Holmes nodded.

"She looked terrified," he said. Watson took a sip from the tankard.

"Why?" he asked. Holmes shook his head.

"I don't know, but I will find out," he said. Mrs. Lovett came back with a tray, two meat pies on it.

"Here are your pies, gentlemen," she said. Holmes thanked her, and then she went behind her counter and pulled out a bottle. She pulled the cork off with her teeth, spit it out, and took a swig.

"Mrs. Lovett, tell me, do you live alone?" Holmes asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Where's your husband?" Watson asked.

"Dead," she said, with a yawn.

"So, it's just you?" Holmes asked.

"Me and Mr. Todd," she said. Holmes ears perked up.

"Mr. who?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett took another swig.

"Mr. Todd. Sweeney Todd. He's me tenant. Lives upstairs. He's a barber, ya know. One of the best around," she said. Holmes sat up.

"A barber? He's good, you say?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Oh, yeah. He's a master. A real whiz with a razor," she said.

"Well, what a coincidence, as it just so happens, I'm in need of a shave," Holmes said. As soon as Mrs. Lovett heard that, she swallowed her drink the wrong way. She started coughing and hacking.

"My dear woman, are you all right?" Holmes asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Y-ya want a shave, Mr. Holmes?" Holmes nodded. Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"Well, Ah'm, uh, Ah'm just going to go check on Mr. T," she said, walking out of the shop. Holmes picked up the pie and gave it a once over. Then he put it down.

"Holmes, I thought you said you were hungry," Watson said. Holmes shook his head.

"No, I just needed a sample of one of her pies," he said. Watson took that to mean that he shouldn't eat the pie.

"Did you notice her reaction when I said I wanted a shave?" Holmes asked. Watson nodded.

"It was hard not to," he said. Holmes knew a foul plot was afoot, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**~o0o~**

Mrs. Lovett ran up the stairs to Sweeney Todd's barber shop. She knocked on the door and stepped into the dark room.

"Mr. T?" she asked. She could see the kneeling form of Sweeney Todd in front of the huge window in the small room. She could faintly hear soft singing.

_These are my friends_

_See how they glisten_

_See this one shine_

_How he smiles in the light_

_My friends_

_My faithful friends_

_Speak to me, friends_

_Whisper, I'll listen_

_I know, I know_

_You've been locked out of sight all these years_

_Like me, my friend_

_Well, I've come home to find you waiting_

_Home and we're together and we'll do wonders_

_Won't we?_

Mrs. Lovett had stopped herself when she heard Sweeney Todd singing. For as long as she'd known him, she was still taken aback by his beautiful voice. But then she remembered what she had gone up to do.

"Mr. T?" she asked again. The singing stopped and Sweeney Todd's pale face turned to face her. He was dressed in his usual white shirt with the puffed up sleeves, a burnt brown double breasted collared vest, a brown leather belt with black and white pinstriped pants, a black and grey scarf around his neck, with a white cloth on his belt, black leather bracers, and black leather boots. He had one of his silver razor's in his hand, and another one was in the holster on his belt. His long black hair was in it's usual gelled up and messy shape with the white streak that ran through it. He stood up and turned to her.

"Why have you interrupted me, Mrs. Lovett?" he growled. Mrs. Lovett walked up to him and lovingly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Mr. T, there are two men down in the shop. They were dressed too well to be common citizens. They ordered two pies, which surprised me as no one ever orders me pies," she said. Sweeney Todd sighed.

"Your point, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett frowned

"The point is that they told me their names. They said they are Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson," she said. When Sweeney Todd heard that, he smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes? The famous detective?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Aye, he swears to it," she said. Sweeney Todd walked over to the to the door and looked out the window, down at Holmes.

"He said he wanted a shave," Mrs. Lovett said. Sweeney Todd smiled bigger.

"A shave, eh?" he said. Mrs. Lovett nodded. Sweeney smiled, and swiftly pulled out his razor, running his finger along the blade.

"Mr. T, yer not going ta hurt him, are ya?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney folded up his razor and put it in the holster on his belt.

"If he doesn't pry, he'll be safe. But he's a detective, they always need to pry," he said. He opened the door and started down the stairs.

"Why don't I go introduce myself to our dear guests," Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett followed him. He walked in to the shop and caught sight of Holmes and Watson.

"Sir," Sweeney said. Holmes turned around and smiled. He took in the sight of Sweeney Todd and sized him up.

"I am Sweeney Todd," he said. Holmes smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes. And this is my colleague, Dr. Watson," he said. Watson stuck out his hand and shook Sweeney's.

"How do you do?" he asked. Sweeney nodded.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I've read about yours and Dr. Watson's thrilling accounts in the _Strand_," Sweeney said, smirking fakely. Holmes nodded.

"Now, if it's not too much trouble, Mr. Todd, I'd like to request a shave," he said. Sweeney Todd smiled, an evil glint in his eye.

"I guarantee, without a penny's charge, to give you the closest shave you'll ever know," he said. Holmes nodded.

"I'm afraid that I cannot do it today. I have pressing business at Baker Street. How does Saturday at 2:00 sound?" he asked. Sweeney nodded.

"That's perfectly fine, Mr. Holmes. Mrs. Lovett, why don't you give our esteemed guests a pie and a tot of gin on the house?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded and grabbed a pie and a tankard of gin. She handed the pie to Watson and the gin to Holmes. Holmes put on his hat and his glasses and, thanking Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd, left with Watson. When they left, Sweeney Todd's grin became wider. He ran to the window and watched as Holmes and Watson walked away. He smiled. Soon he would get revenge on Judge Turpin, but before that he would practice on Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

**~o0o~**

Holmes and Watson walked away from Mrs. Lovett's shop. Watson could feel a pair of eyes staring back at him. He was about to turn around, when Holmes said,

"Whatever you do, don't look back." Watson was about to ask why when Holmes interrupted him.

"If you look back, you'll see Sweeney Todd staring back at you. I don't trust that man, Watson. I didn't like the look he gave me when I asked for a shave. This man intrigues me, Watson. I want to find out more about him. We have to get this pie back to my examination table at Baker Street. If we are quick enough, we may be able to save many lives," Holmes said. Watson nodded. They ran to get to a taxi as Holmes was trying to get inside the mind of this new opponent.

**Alright, I think that I'm going to stop it there. It's really getting good. The next chapter is going to be in Sweeney's POV and it's going to tell how he's going to deal with Sherlock. There may be a reprisal of _My Friends_, with Mrs. Lovett joining in this time. I really can't wait. So, stay tuned.**


	3. Sweeney's Point Of View

**Welcome back, folks. Here it is. The newest chapter to **_**Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street**_**. This chapter is going to be diving into Sweeney's deep, tortured psychosis. It's going to be how Sweeney saw the encounter with Holmes. I really don't want to keep you here long, so let's get to it. Chapter 3 of **_**Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street**_**.**

Sweeney Todd had just finished up with his last client, a man who's wife and child were watching. It made Sweeney remember what he'd lost so long ago. He'd been starting to lose the memory of his Lucy and he knew that Johanna had no idea he was even alive. He knew that focusing on Judge Turpin was the only way he'd stay happy. Exacting revenge and getting his daughter back may be the only way he'd return to being human. He knew about Mrs. Lovett's constant attempts to try and court him and he thought it was cute. Really annoying without end, but cute all the same. Perhaps, should he get Johanna back, he'd consider marrying Mrs. Lovett. Once he got revenge on the Judge and got Johanna back, then he would possibly try and get married again. But first, he would get the Judge. That was the only thing on his mind. Getting revenge on Judge Turpin. He had closed up the shop and pulled out his case of chased silver razors. He pulled out the one in the front and spun it in his fingers. He smiled as the light shone on the handle. These razors were the only friends that he had in the world now. Mrs. Lovett was more of an acquaintance than a friend. In fact, she wasn't even an acquaintance. She was more of a nuisance, if anything. He opened the razor and ran his finger along the blade. Then he softly began to sing.

_These are my friends_

_See how they glisten_

_See this one shine_

_How he smiles in the light_

_My friend, my faithful friend_

_Speak to me, friend_

_Whisper, I'll listen_

_I know, I know_

_You've been locked out of sight_

_All these years, like me, my friend_

_Well, I've come home to find you waiting_

_Home, and we're together_

_And we'll do wonders_

_Won't we?_

Then, out of his own darkness, he heard a light and chipper voice.

"Mr. T?" it asked. Sweeney sighed. Only one person called him 'Mr. T'.

"Why have you interrupted me, Mrs. Lovett?" he growled. Mrs. Lovett walked over and lovingly put her hands on the lapels of Sweeney's waistcoat.

"Mr. T, there are two men down in the shop. They looked too well dressed to be just citizens of Fleet Street. They ordered two pies. You and I both know that no one orders me pies," she said. Sweeney sighed.

"Your point, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett flattened the lapels on his waistcoat and said,

"The point is that they told me their names. They said they were Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." When Sweeney heard this, he smiled. He knew who Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson were. He read all about them in the _Times_ and the _Strand_. Sherlock Holmes was the foremost greatest detective in the world and Doctor Watson was an army doctor who was also Holmes' best friend. Sweeney wondered what it was that brought Holmes and Watson to Mrs. Lovett's shop, but he knew that an interference from Holmes would cause the law to be brought down on him and he couldn't let that happen. Not without getting revenge on Judge Turpin. If Holmes interfered, Sweeney would have to silence him, he would have to make sure that Holmes didn't tell anyone what he was doing or what he planned to do. He went over to his table where he held all his barber ecquipment. He put on his light grey barber jacket and then his leather coat and then stuck both the razors he had in his hand in the holster he had on his belt.

"Sherlock Holmes? The detective?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Aye, he swears by it," she said. Sweeney grinned. He looked out the window on the door and caught a glimpse of Holmes.

"He said he wanted a shave," Mrs. Lovett said, her cockney accent becoming more pronounced. When Sweeney heard this, his grin became wider.

"A shave, eh?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded. Sweeney swiftly pulled out his razor and ran his finger along the blade. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"Mr. T, yer not gonna hurt him, are ya?" Sweeney spun the razor as it shined in the light. Then he folded it up and put it back in the holster.

"As long as he doesn't pry, he'll be safe. But he's a detective, they always need to pry," he said. He walked out the door with Mrs. Lovett hiking up her skirts to follow him.

"Why don't I introduce myself to our dear guests?" Sweeney asked, walking down the stairs. He walked into the pie shop and got his first good look at Sherlock Holmes. He was sitting in the booth, his head leaning back and his pipe in his mouth, a wreath of smoke around his head. Sweeney smiled. Sherlock Holmes looked exactly as he had been described.

"Sir," he said. Holmes looked over at him and smiled. He got up and shook Sweeney's hand.

"I am Sweeney Todd," Sweeney said. Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes. This is my associate, Dr. Watson," Sherlock said. Watson got up and went to shake Sweeney's hand.

"How do you do?" he asked. Sweeney smiled falsely.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I read about your and Doctor Watson's thrilling account in the _Strand_ all the time," he said. Holmes nodded.

"Now, if it's not too much trouble, Mr. Todd, I'd like to request a shave," he said. Sweeney nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Holmes. I guarantee, without a penny's charge, to give you the closest shave you'll ever know," Sweeney said, a twinkle in his eye. Sherlock took a puff from his pipe, and blew out a smoke ring.

"I can't do it today, I'm afraid. I have pressing business at Baker Street. How does Saturday at two o'clock sound?" Sweeney nodded.

"Perfectly all right, Mr. Holmes. Mrs. Lovett, why don't you give our esteemed guests a pie and a mug of ale on the house," Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett nodded, running out of the room. She came back with a pie and a mug of ale on a tray.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd," Holmes said, taking the ale and the pie. Sweeney shook his hand.

"Always a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," Sweeney said with his syrupy voice. Watson shook both their hands and followed Holmes out. Sweeney went over to the window and watched as the Detective and the Doctor walk away. His eyes twinkled as a plan formed in his mind.

"So, what we gonna do 'bout them two gents? Ya ain't gonna kill Mr. Holmes when he comes in fer the shave on Saturday, are ya, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney smiled as he thought of his new plan. When Holmes came for the shave on Saturday, he wasn't going to kill him. No, he wanted to have fun with Holmes. He wanted to play with him a little, and then when the time is right, he'd kill him. But first, he'd allow Holmes to live so he can investigate a little. You can't deny a detective the right to investigate. Yes, he'd play Holmes like a violin. No one would stop him in his conquest for revenge. Not even Sherlock Holmes.

**To Be Continued**_**...**_


	4. The Plan

**Welcome back everyone. We took a slight detour in the last chapter and I apologize for that. But now we're going to get back on track and get right back to the story. So, we're starting right after Chapter 2. Holmes is back at Baker Street, examining the pie. Watson is back at home with Mary, so he's going to be absent for this chapter. So let's not waste time. Let's get into it. **

The entire flat of 221b Baker Street was filled with the smoke from Holmes' pipe. Watson had gone home to see Mary, as Holmes had promised the jaunt over to Fleet Street and then Watson could go home, which is just what Watson did. Holmes knew that Watson was fast asleep at Cavendish Place, but there would be no rest for Holmes that night. He was still pondering on his encounter with Sweeney Todd. The man intrigued Holmes. He seemed like a simple barber, but Holmes' instinct told him there was more to this man than met the eye. He kept replaying Mrs. Lovett's reaction to his request of wanting a shave in his head. Why was the woman so shocked when Holmes requested a shave? Almost as if nothing good would happen should he get shaved by Sweeney Todd. Holmes knew he would have to go back there the next day and investigate. First, he would have to have a talk with Mrs. Lovett to see what she knew. The woman wasn't evil, he knew that much. She was just a woman who fell into the wrong situation. He would have pity on her. But, there would be no pity for Sweeney Todd. Holmes knew that tonight would be a three, or perhaps four, pipe night. He grabbed the pie that Mrs. Lovett had given him and sat down at his examination table. He took his tweezers and his pincers and started to deconstruct the pie. After the crust was off, Holmes could get a good look at the inside. It looked like a standard meat pie, but Holmes knew there was more to this little culinary delight than what was on the outside. He pulled out the meat and decided to examine that separately from the pie. He decided to eat the crust, as that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was the meat, which he would get to. He took a big chunk of meat out of the pile. He scraped all the custard off of it and took a look at it. The meat was a dark red and looked to have been ground up in a meat grinder. He took a bite of it and then spit it out. Without a doubt, the meat was horrible. But more than that, Holmes couldn't recognize the taste of the meat. He went over to his cabinet and pulled out his meat samples. He looked through all the meat he had and tried to pick the right one. He excluded the fish meat, as the meat from the pie was a dark red. He grabbed the deer, cow, pork, and rabbit meat. He brought them to the examination table and laid them out. He first took the deer meat and held it up against the pie meat. The dear meat was slightly pinker than the pie meat, so he eliminated that. He then took the cow meat. The cow meat was the right shade of red, so Holmes sniffed them. But it was wrong again. The cow meat was much more sweet smelling than the pie meat. The pie meat had a putrid odor. So, Holmes eliminated the cow meat. He then took the pork meat. The pork meat was much too light, so he eliminated that immediately. He then took the rabbit meat. The rabbit meat had the right color, when he smelled it, it had the right smell. Putrid. Then he had to do the deciding factor. Comparing the tastes. He took a bite of the pie meat. It was very stringy and really chewy, but also had a rancid and pungent aftertaste. He took a bite of the rabbit meat and instantly frowned. The rabbit meat was very coarse and hard to chew, and it also had a very slimy and wet aftertaste, completely unlike the pie meat. His spirits low, he put the meat samples back. The meat used in the pies was obviously a special kind of meat, a meat Holmes had never eaten before. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of this. That would mean going to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and talking to her. As he puffed the last bit of smoke from his pipe, he grabbed his violin. He put more tobacco in the pipe, lit a match, and puffed. As his pipe was smoking, he picked up his violin and started to play a melancholy little tune. He puffed and played at the same time. He sat in his chair and let the smoke and music take him over. There would be no rest for Sherlock Holmes tonight.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, Sweeney Todd was getting ready to clean up and close for the day, when the young boy Mrs. Lovett kept around, Toby, came running in.

"Mr. T!" he said. Sweeney was cleaning his razor as Toby ran in. He looked over and smiled.

"Toby. What can I do for you, lad?" he asked.

"Mrs. Lovett said that there's someone down in the shop asking for you," Toby said. Sweeney put down the razor and followed Toby out of his parlor to the shop. He walked in and saw... Dr. Watson.

"Dr. Watson? To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Sweeney asked. Watson smiled.

"I just came back to get two of those delicious pies, and also to talk to you, Mr. Todd," he said. Mrs. Lovett ran to get the two pies. Watson and Sweeney sat in the booth.

"Mr. Todd, don't take this the wrong way, but Holmes seems to think that you are not who you say you are. Now, I don't find anything wrong with you, but Holmes is not so sure. His instinct seems to be telling him that you have performed some sort of crime. If you have, Mr. Todd, please tell me. I will do everything in my power to give you a fair trial, should you confess," Watson said. Sweeney smiled. Leave it to Watson to be too smart for his own good.

"I assure you, Dr. Watson, that there are no criminals in this shop. Before I came to London, I spent fifteen years in Australia honing my craft. I learned from the best barbers in the world. I do not fault Mr. Holmes for acting on suspicion, but I assure you, Mrs. Lovett and I are honest citizens. But, should anything here that is worthy of the title 'criminal action' happen, we promise to let you know. Isn't that right, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett nodded, bringing Watson the pies.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd. You have eased my mind enormously," Watson said, walking out with his bag of pies. He tipped his hat to Mrs. Lovett, shook Sweeney's hand, ruffled Toby's hair and left.

"Toby, why don't you go and get me some groceries from the market? Alright, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Toby nodded as Mrs. Lovett gave him the money.

"Alright, Mum," he said, running out of the shop. Sweeney was looking out the window, his hands clenched. Mrs. Lovett came behind him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his body.

"I underestimated him, Mrs. Lovett. He's smarter than I gave him credit for. If he finds out what I'm doing, I'll never get Johanna back. There must be some way to get Holmes to give up on the case," Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett let go of him and walked over to her counter, starting to make the first batch of pies for the morning rush.

"It's a shame we don't know a loved one he has so we could threaten 'em. We could threaten Dr. Watson, but it wouldn't be as satisfactory as getting someone Holmes actually loves. A shame, really. A man like Sherlock Holmes must have many female admirers," Mrs. Lovett said. Suddenly, Sweeney lifted his head.

"That's it," he said. Mrs. Lovett looked at him.

"What's it?" she asked. Sweeney went over and took her by the shoulders.

"You're it. Alright, listen. When Holmes comes in tomorrow, I want you to try and get him to talk about how much he knows," Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"Now, how do you suppose I do that then?" she asked. Sweeney smiled.

"Use your gifts. You know, your feminine wiles. Turn on the charm. Sweet talk him," Sweeney said. It took Mrs. Lovett a few seconds to put the pieces together, but when she did, she smiled.

"Mr. T! You're suggesting I seduce a man I don't even know?" she asked.

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Lovett. You must agree that it is a genius plan," he said.

"Well, it is a good plan. I doubt Holmes is gonna be able to resist me," she said. Sweeney smiled.

"It would be impossible for any man not to resist you. If you do this, Mrs. Lovett, then we can both be together." he said, smiling sweetly. Mrs. Lovett grinned.

"Alright, Mr. T, I'll do it," she said. Sweeney smiled sinisterly.

"Good," he said. He went back upstairs to his barber shop and left Mrs. Lovett alone to contemplate the plan. By noon tomorrow Sherlock Holmes's entire investigation would be undone. All he had to do was wait.

**Alright, we're going to leave it there. Sorry for the short chapter but I got everything in that I wanted. So, the next chapter will be the execution of the plan. Sorry I lied about Watson, but it was a surprise. Stay tuned.**


	5. Mrs Lovett's Redemtion

**Hello all. I'm back. So, here's Chapter 5. Let's get started. Also, by the way, when you see words in **_italics_**, that's when Sweeney is singing. When you see words in BOLD, that's when Mrs. Lovett is singing. When you see them t**_**o**_**g**_**e**_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r. **_**Get it? Good. ****Here's chapter 5 of **_**Sherlock Holmes and the Demon Barber of Fleet Street**_**. **

The next day, Watson made his way up the stairs of 221b Baker Street. He knocked on the door to the flat and called,

"Holmes? Are you in there?" He jiggled the doorknob and opened the door. The entire room was filled with smoke. He walked in and started coughing.

"Holmes? Holmes, where are you?" he asked. He went over to the window and opened it, letting the smoke out. Then he heard the sound of a violin. He followed the music to the other room where Holmes was playing his violin and smoking his pipe. Watson sighed.

"Holmes," he said. Holmes looked up and smiled at Watson.

"Ah, Watson. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to discuss with you a discovery I found last night, By the way, it was a four piper, Watson," he said. Watson chuckled.

"That's a first. So, what did you find out?" Holmes put his violin down and clasped his hands together.

"Mrs. Lovett's pies. They are not made with any kind of animal meat. I tried to identify it and I couldn't place the species. But, I don't need to worry about that now. I'm heading over to Mrs. Lovett's shop right as we speak," Holmes said. Watson smiled and sat in his big chair. He grabbed the paper and took off his hat. Holmes grabbed his coat and his hat, put another pipe into his coat pocket, and grabbed his revolver. Watson watched as Holmes put the gun inside his coat.

"Better safe than sorry, Watson," he said. He exited the flat and started the long walk to Fleet Street. Little did he know that something was happening that even he couldn't comprehend.

**~o0o~**

"As for you, barber, it is all too clear what kind of company you keep. Allow your business to be continued for you shall have none of mine!" Judge Turpin said, storming out of Sweeney Todd's shop. The sailor that Sweeney Todd had become friends with, Anthony, had run in exclaiming about his plan to be with Judge Turpin's ward, Johanna. Sweeney had been so close to getting his revenge, and then it slipped through his fingers.

"Mr. Todd! You have to help me!" Anthony said.

"Out. OUT!" Sweeney bellowed. Anthony ran out of the shop and Mrs. Lovett ran in.

"All this shouting and running about. What's happened?" she asked. Sweeney turned his eyes down.

"I had him," he said. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"I know I saw the Judge and the sailor and they were both running down the stairs and I said,

'Oh, the fat's in the fire!'" she said.

"NO! I had him!" Sweeney yelled.

_His throat was bare beneath my hands_

Mrs. Lovett tried calming Sweeney.

"There, there, dear. Calm down," she said.

"NO! I HAD HIM!" Sweeney yelled again.

_His throat was there and he'll never come again_

Mrs. Lovett tried reasoning with him again.

_**Easy now. Hush, love, hush. I keep telling you, what's your rush?**_

Sweeney wouldn't listen. He continued singing in a tirade.

_When? _

_Why did I wait? _

_You told me to wait, _

_Now he'll never come again_

_There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit,_

_And it's morals aren't worth what a pig could spit,_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it! _

_But not for long!_

_They all deserve to die! _

_Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why!_

_Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two!_

_There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face!_

_Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you! _

_No, we all deserve to die! _

_Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I!_

_Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief!_

_For the rest of us death would be a relief!_

_We all deserve to die!_

_And I'll never see Johanna!_

_No, I'll never hug my girl to me!_

_FINISHED!_

Sweeney started imagining himself outside on the streets of London, amongst the population.

_Alright! You sir. How 'bout a shave?_

_Come and visit your good friend Sweeney!_

_You sir! Too sir? Welcome to the grave. I will have vengeance. I will have salvation!_

_Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair. Come on, come on!_

_Sweeney's waiting. I want you, bleeders!_

_You sir? Anybody? Gentlemen, now don't be shy!_

_Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me!_

_I will have you!_

_And I will get him back, even as he gloats. In the meantime, I'll practice on less honorable throats!_

_And my Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again!_

_But the work waits. I'm alive at last!_

_And I'm full of joy!_

He stopped singing, holding up his razors. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"That's all very well, but what are we going to do about him?" she asked, motioning to the trunk where the dead body of Pirelli was staying. Sweeney didn't say anything.

"Hello? Do you hear me?" she asked. Sweeney just kept looking down. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Come on. You great, useless thing," she said. She picked Sweeney up and carried him down to the shop. Sweeney sat down at the table and waited as Mrs. Lovett got a bottle of gin. She grabbed a cup and poured it in.

"Here. Drink it down," she said. She sat down and stared at Sweeney.

"Now, we've got a dead body moldering away upstairs. Now, what do you suppose we should do about that then?" Sweeney took a sip of the gin and said,

"Later on, when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Of course we could do that. Don't suppose he's got any relatives that are gonna come pokin' 'round looking for him," she said. Then an idea came into her mind.

_**Seems a downright shame.**_

"Shame?" Sweeney asked. Mrs. Lovett nodded.

_**Seems an awful waste.**_

_**Such a nice plump frame, wot's 'is name has**_

_**Had, **_

_**Has **_

_**Nor it can't be traced**_

_**Bus'ness needs a lift, **_

_**Debts to be erased...**_

_**Think of it as thrift, **_

_**As a gift, **_

_**If you get my drift?**_

_**Seems an awful waste**_

_**I mean, with the price of meat what it is, **_

_**When you get it, **_

_**If you get it?**_

"Ah," Sweeney said, finally understanding.

_**Good, you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! **_

_**Bus'ness never better using only pussycat's and toast!**_

_**Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!**_

_**And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!**_

Sweeney got up and sang along with her.

_Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion,_

_**Well, it does seem a waste.**_

_Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always_

_Mrs. Lovett how I've lived _

_Without you all these years, I'll never know!_

_How delectable! Also undetectable!_

_**Think about it!  
**_

_**Lots of other gentlemen'll**_

_**Soon be comin' in for a shave,**_

_**Won't they?**_

_How choice!_

_How rare!_

_**Think of**_

_**All them **_

_**Pies!**_

_For what's the sound of the world out there?_

_**What, Mr. Todd?**_

_**What, Mr. Todd?**_

_**What is that sound?**_

_Those crunching noises pervading the air!_

_**Yes, Mr. Todd!**_

_**Yes, Mr. Todd!**_

_**Yes, all around!**_

_It's man devouring man, my dear!_

_And who are we to deny it in here?_

_**Then who are we to deny it in here?**_

Sweeney looked out the window and said,

"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for." Mrs. Lovett walked over to the oven and pulled out a pie.

"Here we are. Hot, out of the oven," she said. She put it down on the counter in front of Sweeney.

"What is that?" he asked.

_**It's priest. Have a little priest.**_

_Is it really good?_

_**Sir, it's too good, at least.**_

_**Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh,**_

_**So it's pretty fresh.**_

_Awful lot of fat._

_**Only where it sat.**_

_Haven't you got poet or something like that?_

_**No, y 'see the trouble with poet is**_

_**'Ow do you know it's deceased?**_

_**Try the priest!**_

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett walked over to another window in the shop and looked out at the people who would make excellent pies.

_**Lawyer's rather nice.**_

_If it's for a price._

_**Order something else though, to follow,**_

_**Since no one should swallow it twice!**_

_Anything that's lean?_

_**Well, then, if you're British and loyal,**_

_**You might enjoy Royal Marine!**_

_**Anyway, it's clean.**_

_**Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!**_

_Is that squire_

_On the fire?_

_**Mercy no, sir, look closer,**_

_**You'll notice it's grocer!**_

_Look's thicker_

_More like vicar!_

_**No, it has to be grocer –**_

_**It's green!**_

_The history of the world, my love._

_**Save a lot of graves, **_

_**Do a lot of relatives favors!**_

_Is those below serving those up above!_

_**Ev'rybody shaves so there should be plenty of flavors!**_

_How gratifying for once to know_

_That those above will serve those down below!_

_**That those above will serve those down below!**_

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett went over to another window in the shop and something caught their eye.

"What is that?" Sweeney asked.

_**It's fop. **_

_**Finest in the shop.**_

_**And I've got some shepherd's pie peppered **_

_**With actual shepherd on top**_

_**And I've just begun –**_

_**Here's the politician, so oily**_

_**It's served with a doily,**_

_**Have one!**_

_Put it on a bun. _

_Well, you never know if it's going to run!_

_**Try the friar,**_

_**Fried, it's drier!**_

_No, the clergy is really_

_Too coarse and too mealy!_

_**Then actor,**_

_**It's compactor!**_

_Ah, but always arrives overdone._

_I'll come again when you have JUDGE on the menu!_

Sweeney picked up a huge cleaver and Mrs. Lovett grabbed her rolling pin, and they both waltzed around the shop.

_Have charity towards the world, my pet!_

_**Yes, yes, I know, my love!**_

_We'll take the customers that we can get!_

_**High-born and low, my love!**_

_We'll not discriminate great from small!_

_No, we'll serve anyone_

_**We'll serve anyone!**_

_Meaning anyone!_

_**A**__n__**d **__t__**o **__a__**n**__y__**o**__n__**e**__!_

_A__**t **__a__**l**__l __**!**_

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stopped singing and went back to what they were doing. Then, Sweeney saw a familiar face walking up the street.

"It's Holmes!" he said. Mrs. Lovett came running out. Sure enough, Holmes was walking down the street to the pie shop, his long stemmed pipe in his mouth.

"Do you remember the plan?" Sweeney asked Mrs. Lovett. She nodded. Sweeney ran back up to his shop and shut the door. All he had to do was wait. Holmes walked into the shop as the little bell on the door dinged.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes. So good to see ye again," Mrs. Lovett said. Holmes smiled. He took the pipe out of his mouth and sat down at the table.

"Mrs. Lovett, I would love another one of those delicious pies," Holmes said. Mrs. Lovett nodded and decided to put the plan into action. As she was walking away, she swayed her hips a bit more sensually than she normally did. Holmes took no notice. Holmes looked around the room then closed his eyes and started thinking, using his method of deducing that he was famous for.

_Bedroom on backside of wall, boiler room and meat house below. Todd's shop up above. Musty and dirty all around. Picture of obese man on the wall, obviously Mrs. Lovett's husband. Gin and ale stains on the floor. _

Mrs. Lovett came back in with the pie, her hips swaying even more than before. She put the pie down in front of Holmes and sat down in front of him. Holmes picked it up and took a big bite into it. Something strange happened. This pie tasted different from the pie he had a few days ago. Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"I love a man with a healthy appetite," she said, sensually licking her lips. Holmes didn't notice. He took another bite of the pie and it was not a mistake. This pie tasted different than the one before. He put the pie down and looked at Mrs. Lovett, who for some reason was looking at him with a longing and needy expression. Holmes realized what she was doing. She was trying to seduce him to get information out of him. Well, two could play at this game. Holmes smiled.

"Mrs. Lovett, may I say that I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes are," Holmes said, giving his trademark smirk that so many women found irresistible. Mrs. Lovett smiled, her eyes shining bright like a shimmering star. She went over and grabbed the ale and poured it into two of the shot glasses. She handed one of the glasses to Holmes who smiled. They clinked and then in one gulp, both of them downed the ale. Holmes smiled.

_Let the games begin_.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, back at Baker Street, Watson was enjoying the peace and quiet. With Holmes gone, he could finally finish his book. But then he got the urge to start sleuthing. He tried suppressing it by smoking a cigarette. But even the smoke from the narcotic couldn't quell his hunger for sleuthing. He picked up his mini magnifying glass. He picked up the deconstructed pie and and sniffed it. For some reason the smell of the pie was familiar to Watson. He wasn't just discovering this either, when he and Holmes were at Mrs. Lovett's shop, the pie smelled familiar there too. Watson couldn't place it. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but for some reason the pie smelled all too familiar to him. He looked through his mini magnifying glass and inspected the pie. It looked to be a standard meat pie, with crust on the outside and custard and meat in the middle. Watson broke off a piece of the meat and then tasted it. Suddenly, it hit him. When he was in Afghanistan, there was really nothing to eat out on the field, so he and his comrades were forced to eat stray cats that they found off the streets. The pie had the exact same taste as those cats. That's when he figured out that the pies were made of cat meat. Watson smiled at having found this out. He sat back in his chair, grabbed his book, and lit another cigarette. Smiling, he flipped to the page he was on. He knew that Holmes would want to here this vital piece of information. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself knowing the great Sherlock Holmes was wrong. Watson smiled at the thought.

**~o0o~**

"You pour," Mrs. Lovett said, smiling at Holmes. Holmes grinned and picked up the bottle of ale. He poured it into the shot glasses and put the bottle down. They picked up the glasses and clinked them. Then they downed the dark liquid. Now, fortunately for Holmes, he could hold his liquor. Unfortunately, Mrs. Lovett could drink as much as a sailor. It took nearly six shot glasses before either one of them felt tipsy at all. Holmes knew perfectly well that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't tell him anything unless he got her stone drunk. However, that would be the hard part. Getting Mrs. Lovett completely drunk. Mrs. Lovett, in turn, knew that she wouldn't get any information from Holmes unless he was trashed, meaning bubbling, gibbering and stone drunk. And so, she grabbed two tankards and two bottles of gin and vodka and set them down in front of Holmes.

"D'you prefer a tankard or the bottle?" she asked. Holmes smiled and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He pulled the cork off with his teeth and took a swig. Mrs. Lovett smiled, grabbed the bottle of gin and did the same as Holmes. They tapped the bottles together and drank. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, upstairs in his shop, Sweeney was pacing around, wondering if the plan was working. He then remembered that he had a medium sized hole that was directly under the shop that he could look through. He moved the trunk that was in his room, lay down on the wooden floor, and put his eye near the hole. He could see Mrs. Lovett and Holmes with two bottles. Directly next to them were six shot glasses. Sweeney smiled.

"Well done, Mrs. Lovett," he said to himself. He pulled the trunk back over the hole and waited. Suddenly, a wheezing laugh was heard down stairs. Sweeney smiled. It seemed that the alcohol was finally affecting Mrs. Lovett.

**~o0o~**

Holmes was quickly becoming sloshed, and Mrs. Lovett was no different. Holmes was chuckling and Mrs. Lovett was banging on the table with laughter.

"S-so I said, "Marquaise, as I told you at the Sausage Festival, a Queen is no different from a barmaid in the dark, though less practiced in the art of massage. Right? Hehehe," Holmes said. Mrs. Lovett reeled back in her chair, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, you are so funny!" Mrs. Lovett said, laughing some more. Holmes chuckled, drunkenly pouring more gin into Mrs. Lovett's tankard.

"Mrs. Lovett, I think we've known each other long enough to be able to skip the formalities. Please, call me 'Sherlock,'" he said, giving his trademark smirk and then hiccuping. Mrs. Lovett blushed as she poured more vodka into Holmes' tankard.

"Alright..Sherlock," she said, blushing a voluminous shade of vermilion. Holmes smiled.

"And, what would you like me to call you?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Nellie. Just call me Nellie," she said. Holmes smiled, took Mrs. Lovett's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Nellie," he said, letting the name bounce off his tongue. Mrs. Lovett pulled her hand back and blushed even more. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to get Holmes drunk so he could talk, not succumb to his charms. But, little by little, the lonely shopkeeper could feel that she was falling in love with the dashing detective. Mrs. Lovett was conflicted. She knew that Sweeney Todd would never feel for her the way she felt for him. She knew that when he said they'd be together, he hadn't meant it. She knew he was obsessed with getting to Judge Turpin and Johanna, and would never put aside that for a meaningless relationship with the lonely shopkeeper. Sherlock Holmes on the other hand was dashing, debonaire, and seemed to enjoy her company. It had been so long since she had allowed anyone to call her 'Nellie,' except Sweeney Todd, who still just called her 'Mrs. Lovett.' Sherlock Holmes seemed very funny, very witty, and he was also extremely smart. Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe it but for the first time, since she had laid eyes on Sweeney Todd, she was falling in love. If she tried to pursue a relationship with Holmes, she would be able to probably stay in that cute little apartment he lives at, cook and clean and be a perfect little housewife with little Sherlock Jr. running around. Then it hit her. She was really thinking of a child. She had just met this man and already she was planning a life with him? Mrs. Lovett had to do something. She smiled at Holmes and said,

"Pardon me, please. I, uh, need to go powder me nose." She hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door. Holmes, becoming a bit sober but still exceedingly drunk, looked at his reflection in the tankard.

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself, then he hiccuped again.

**~o0o~**

In the bathroom, Mrs. Lovett looked at the mirror at her own reflection. She had tried to mask it for years, but the truth of the matter was that she was getting old. She didn't have many more years left.

"Oh, Nellie, you great coward. Just go out there and tell Sherlock 'ow you feel. The worst he could do is say 'no," she said to herself. Then she shook her head.

"But what if Mr. T finds out. He ain't gonna like it," she said. Then she put on a determined face.

"He doesn't care about you. All he cares about is getting to the Judge and getting Johanna back. He doesn't want ta marry you. He doesn't like you like that. Sherlock could be the best thing that has ever happened to you. You can't let him go, Nellie. Go out there and tell him," she said to herself. She nodded and stepped out. Holmes was at the table, looking more sober than he had a few minutes ago. Mrs. Lovett sat back down and smiled.

"Sherlock, there's something I have to tell ya," she said. But Holmes held up a hand.

"I hate to interrupt, Nellie, but I remember what I came by for. I was wondering if you could tell me what it is you put in your pies?" he asked. She sighed.

"A special kind of meat. Pure grade cat meat. An old family recipe that me mum passed down to me," she said. Sherlock smiled. He put on his hat and glasses and turned to go.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Nellie," he said. But then Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm and stopped him. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself. She pulled Holmes toward her and his lips collided with hers. As soon as their lips met, it was like fireworks going off. Mrs. Lovett had never had someone kiss her like this before, but she enjoyed it immensely. Holmes, meanwhile, was trying to wrap his head around as to why Mrs. Lovett had done that. Then he decided to leave it to rest until he got back to Baker Street and just enjoy kissing Mrs. Lovett. The two broke the kiss and Holmes smiled.

"Thank you for that, m'lady," he said. He pulled out the extra pipe that he had in his pocket and put it in Mrs. Lovett's hands.

"Something to remember me by," he said. He took out his first pipe and lit it, walking out the door. He tipped his hat to Mrs. Lovett and then left the shop. She closed the door and sank to the floor, clutching the pipe, a huge grin on her face. If she had seen Holmes, she would have seen that he had a huge grin on his face too. It seemed things were looking up for the lonely shopkeeper.

**There. That ends Chapter 5. I thought it ended very well. Now, I'm going to have you all vote on whether or not you want Mrs. Lovett to live and stay with Holmes or die with Sweeney Todd like in the movie. I'll let you all vote and then I'll make the final decision. So stay tuned.**


End file.
